Club Warfare
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: The White Fang decides to open up its own club in order make money for its revolution. In their path lie rival clubs, crime rings and the military. Who said owning your own night club would be easy? AU Blake never leaves the White Fang and no Grimm. Rated M for profanity, language, and violence.(Hiatus)


**AN: First off, let me just say I have had this idea for the past few days and knew if I didn't write about it then it wouldn't leave me alone. Second, I thought this fanfic would be a more comedic one compared to the other stories I am writing. However, this one will probably not be updated as often my others. Still feel free to let me know if you like it or not. What I did right? What I did wrong? All that good stuff. Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 1: Standoff**

The capital city of Vale was a buzz as usual on a Friday night. Cars zoomed across the highway and other traffic lanes. A few airships flew through the skies dropping passengers off at various destinations throughout the large city.

None were busier than Vale's downtown area however. Bright signs flashed above restaurants, bars, and clubs. Hundreds of people made their way into these places of entertainment to enjoy the start of another weekend.

With the exception of one such club. One such club would have to wait until Saturday to open because someone wrote down the wrong fucking date for their preferred delivery of supplies to arrive.

That club's name was.

" **The Wild Tusk."**

The Wild Tusk would be Vale's newest and hottest club. Or so they hopped because they really needed the money.

Now who are the owners of such a club you might ask?

Why the White Fang of course! All they had to do was take their masks off and no one would suspect the White Fang of opening a night club as a front to make some really good money.

For the revolution!

Plus, opening a club was a way more legal way of making money than robbing a bank or stealing from a train and those are just one time scores. Opening a club was a cash cow they could keep milking if they did it right.

Inside of the club everything was almost ready for opening night. Large leather seats and couches were placed near the bar and lounge area. To the left was a large dance floor with laser lights. large speakers were connected to a DJ stand.

Now all that was left was to finish unloading supplies and to stock the shelves.

Blake stood on the large balcony that was the second floor of the club. She could easily oversee the rest of the club as she was supervised.

Blake winced as she heard glass hit the ground from the bar area below.

' _There just went 50 lien down the drain in now spilled whisky.'_

"Fuck!" One of the culprits responsible cursed.

Blake just shook her head as she watched the two grunts grab a broom and pan to clean up after it. She had been face palming a lot over the past few weeks.

Blake stretched a bit, causing her black tank top to ride up a bit. She shivered as a breeze blew in from a nearby ventilation system and decided to put her black leather jacket back on. On the back was the red and scratched wolf that symbolized the White Fang.

Blake reached into her black pants as she felt her scroll vibrate and answered it.

"Hello?"

Blake's eyes widened with a mix of surprised and delight.

"Jaune your coming over now?"

She shifted with bit of nervousness.

"No, it's not a problem! We just haven't finished setting up completely yet, but I could still show you around."

 **SMASH!**

"Shit!"

Blake winched one more and hopped Jaune didn't hear that over the phone.

"Damnit Jake! From now on your not helping me carry the booze." A faunus with small antlers scolded his monkey tailed partner.

Blake was starting to doubt the success of their club already and it hadn't even opened yet.

' _We are going to be out so much money if this fucks up…'_

"That was nothing Jaune. Everything is going great! I am sure Adam wants to say hello anyway."

Jaune was one of the few humans the White Fang called a friend.

That was going to change tomorrow when they would have to suck up their anti-human attitude for the sake of the club and taking in customers of all types.

In fact, the idea of starting this club was mostly because of Jaune's encouragement. Jaune had always sympathized with their cause, but hated their violent and illegal methods. So, he figured doing something like this to raise money would be a legal and more fun way to get the money they needed.

That being said they didn't necessarily start the club legally. Not that she would tell Jaune that.

It was opened with the help of Roman Torchwick. He was a huge player in Vale's underground and they formed a partnership with him. It would be under Torchwicks name and he would get 40% of the cut. However, this was necessary so the club couldn't be tracked to any of the high-ranking Fang members.

Granted Roman opened it under a fake name and he was great forging documents but this was easier to do under him because he had both the lien and experience to help get them started.

Then there was Neo. She was Roman's partner. Where Roman was skilled in making deals, and manipulating others, Neo was skilled in kicking ass and her semblance giving her the ability to teleport made her the excellent getaway driver when things got shaky.

Neo was going to be working as the bartender. Even though she was mute, she would make a great listener and knew how to make a mean mix drink. The fact that she was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either.

Given the fact that Neo was so skilled and the club would be filled with trained undercover White Fang soldiers Blake figured security wouldn't be a problem for anything with the exception of the military.

"So, be over around seven? Okay, sounds good. See you then."

Jaune on the other hand was just a friend.

Okay, maybe a really close friend.

She had known him since they were both six. They were nineteen now.

One might say she had a huge crush on him given the circumstances of how she tended to act around him. The way her stomach got all flustered. The way she could stare into those eyes of his for days on end if she could.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Right now, she needed to focus on getting this place in presentable condition before Jaune got here.

She cleared her throat. Now was the time to exercise her authority as second in command and the right hand of Adam Taurus, leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang.

"Listen up everyone!"

Below her dozens of faunus of all different types stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. Some had the emblem of the White Fang on their shirts or hoodies while others didn't.

They were going to have to hide that symbol better starting tomorrow night.

"I want this place cleaned up. Jaune is coming over in less than fifteen minutes and I will be damned if it's not in perfect condition by the time he gets here!"

The various faunus looked at one another and started to mutter among themselves.

"So, move it!"

The grunts knew better than to get on her bad side. She wasn't just Adams right hand because she was a member longer than they were but also because she had the power to match it. She was a master of the shadows. Assentation and sabotage of all types are child's play to her.

"Yes mam!"

The grunts gave a quick salute before getting back to work in a fast pace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors opened to the main entrance of the Wild Tusk.

Blake's cat ears twitched at the sound.

' _It's him!'_

She jumped down the side of the balcony, not even bothering to use the stairs.

She rushed to greet him by the front door.

"Hey Jau- "

Who the fuck was this girl?

Blake couldn't even finished her sentence she was so shocked.

Jaune stood there with a smile on his face like normal. He seemed to be taking in the place. He wasn't alone however.

Next to him was a girl a few feet shorter then him who she had never seen or even heard of before.

This new girl had medium length black hair with red highlights on the tips. She sported a black and red hoodie with a cartoon cat face on the front. She had a black mini skirt accompanied with long black leggings with the image of a black rose on the side, followed by a pair of black steel toe boots. She had a pale complexion with soft silver eyes.

' _Silver eyes? How weird…'_

Jaune faced her again.

"Wow Blake! This place looks amazing!"

Blake's attention snapped away from the girl and back to Jaune.

"Oh, glad you like it! Who is your friend?"

He smiled at her.

"Oh, this is my friend Ruby."

The girl in question waved a hand.

"Hello it's nice to meet you! Jaune was nice enough to let me check out this place with him and I got to say it looks sweet!"

Blake was a bit taken back by her forwardness.

"Ah glad you like it…"

Ruby seemed to mistake Blake's nervousness.

"Oh, and don't worry I know about you and Jaune's affiliations. I won't snitch."

Blake didn't even care about that at this point. She was just disappointed Jaune had another friend that was a girl.

' _When did they even meet?'_

"Thanks Ruby. Means a lot."

Blake's amber eyes shifted back to Jaune.

"So Jaune…How long have you and Ruby known one another?"

Ruby seemed to shift nervously and started to fidget with her hands.

"I have known her for about a month now. We have a lot of the same classes together and we are even partners for our final project in one of them. She is really cool Blake so I am sure you two will hit it off."

Blake fought the urge to role her eyes.

' _Hit it off? More like break her fucking neck if I see her try to make a move on you…'_

"So, are you and Jaune just friends?" Ruby asked, looking more at Jaune than her.

' _Just friends? Bitch please.'_

"Actually, were best friends. We have known one another since we were six." Blake finished before Jaune could respond.

Blake took pleasure in watching Ruby's gave falter even more. Perhaps she had inherited that trait from Adam after all these years in the White Fang. Seeing your enemy's tremble never got old.

"Oh…So you two are quite close then."

This was too good.

"Yep. You could almost say we were joint at the hip."

That made Ruby blush and tremble a bit more.

"Blake!?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

Blake just shrugged with a smug smirk on her face.

"Is Blake causing you trouble already?"

Adam descended the short stair case from the 2nd floor with a confidant stride. Wilt and Blush hung comfortably at his side.

Blake shivered and looked back at him with a guilty expression like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Adam!? I was just about show Jaune and his friend around."

Adam didn't buy it for a second. At least when it came to the new girl.

"I am sure you were." He replied in an overly sarcastic tone.

Adam walked up to the trio.

"Jaune it's been way too long. Is Cardin still giving you trouble?"

Jaune smiled and shook his head.

"No... That's not even possible now."

Adam smiled turned wicked.

"Oh right. I suppose that's true."

Sometimes Adam seemed could be really scary. Blake still didn't know what it was Adam and a few of the others had done to Cardin.

Blake had the feeling Adam wasn't ever going to tell her what happened that night ether. Perhaps that fire, she had heard about that same night was just a coincidence, right? They never did find the suspects.

Adam turned to her.

"Blake go show our new friend around. No funny business ether. A friend of Jaune's is a friend of ours and I don't want you to scare are first customer off."

Blake sighed in defeat.

She was hoping to show Jaune around and afterwards spend some quality time with him. They never got to really spend time together anymore, it seemed ever since Jaune started college.

' _Now he is running around with other girls too…'_

"All right come on Ruby…Let's give you that grand tour."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune had just finished catching up with Adam. It was nice seeing him again since they had both been so busy the past few weeks. Jaune had started college while Adam was in the process of setting up the club.

He was still able to see Blake at least once a week but even that felt so long compared to everyday like it had been almost the past nine years.

Still he gotten to know someone else well in Adam and Blake's absence.

That someone was Ruby Rose.

Ruby was a kind and but shy girl. However, she seemed to have opened up a bit since they first met and they were now hanging out on a regular basis after class.

"Jaune."

His attention returned to reality and he turned to the person calling his name.

It was Ruby. She was standing next to Blake over by the bar and was waving him over.

He walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

Ruby frowned.

"Well you just seemed kind of out of it so I was wondering if you were okay?"

Jaune just laughed.

"I am fine Ruby. I was just in thought about the time seems to go by."

Ruby's expression brightened.

"Ya! I know what you mean. Before you know it tomorrow night will be here too and we can party until the sun comes up."

Blake just rolled her eyes but didn't bother to argue.

"Ruby I didn't know you liked to party so much."

She shrugged.

"Well I mean it will be the opening night of the club after all and I think it's a special occasion."

Jaune agreed to an extent, but he was pretty sure they were not going to be out all night like Ruby thought.

Despite this Juane couldn't shake this weird feeling all of sudden.

It made him get shivers down his back.

The feeling of when something stupid was about to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Outside the Wild Tusk.)**

Junior and what looked like about ten of his bouncers were standing outside the Wild Tusk. A pair of black haired twin girls stood beside him. One in a white, strapless dress along with long white boots.

The other twin who had shorter hair, wore something of a similar fashion, but was in red instead of white.

Junior wasn't too happy about this new "competition" right across the street from his club.

He raised the megaphone that he had brought with him and began to speak.

"Hey tusk for brains! You got a lot of balls trying to open up outside of my place. Ether you come out here! Or we force our way in!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Inside the Wild Tusk.)**

Jaune had noticed the various White Fang grunts had stopped working and looked at one another in confusion.

"Should we actually go out there?" One asked.

Adam had emerged from his office. The look of irritation clear on his face.

"Is there going to be a fight?" Ruby asked getting excited.

Blake looked toward Adam.

"Shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **(Outside the Wild Tusk.)**

Jaune and Ruby followed behind the dozen or so White Fang grunts who were now in full blown White Fang uniform. Masks and all.

Whether going out in public like this when they were wanted by the law was a smart idea though was a matter of perspective.

Actually, who was he trying to fool? It was pretty dumb, but this was a matter of pride he supposed.

Adam and Blake were at the front the herd.

The gang stopped about ten feet away from the intruder's gang.

An awkward silence ensued.

Jaune was pretty sure he saw a tumbleweed bounce by in the corner of his eye. It was weird considering they were in the middle of the city.

Adam was the first to speak.

"Did you need something? Or are we just going to stand here and look pretty all night?"

The man who looked like he was the leader of the enemy gang growled.

"What I need is you bunch of animals to pack up and get out of my turf."

That struck a nerve.

If you like living life you should never call a member of the White Fang an animal.

Within seconds the White Fang members their guns out and pointing at the enemy gang.

Blake already had Gambol Shroud at the ready while Adam had Wilt at the leader.

"Care to repeat that?"

In response, the enemy gang whipped out guns of their own while the two twins readied their blades.

It was a standoff.

Jaune and Ruby looked at one another with worried expressions.

Yep something stupid and deadly was going to happen tonight.


End file.
